The Return of The Meekrob....Again
Plot Summary This is an episode of Irken Conquest: Season Two When Jib finds a note written in Meekrob in his base, he calls Vex over to translate it. This note reveals the location of a secret base. Soon after, the two unearth a lot more than they first expected to find in the secret Meekrob base. Transcript Jib: *is going through the rubble of his wrecked base and sees a small slip of paper with odd writing on it* Jib: Hmm... *notices that it is Meekrob, and remembers how he came bye this document* *Jib walks over to a transmitter and calls Vex* Vex: Hello, Jib. Jib: Hey Vex. Can you come over and translate a document for me? I think it's Meekrob. Vex: Yes, I will be right there. *hangs up* *in about half an hour, a Flash Runner appears outside of Jib's base* Vex: *walks in* So, can I have the piece of paper? I brought a translator. *clunks a mechanical box on the table and presses a few buttons* Jib: Yeah, here you go. *hands Vex the paper* Vex: Thank you. Now, let's see what those Meekrob are saying... *feeds the paper into the machine and Irken words come on the screen.* *it reads: Meeting on Dot Dot Dot. Just push the blue rock in our super-nice cave, and come to the meeting. We have donuts!* Vex: Odd... I thought the Meekrob were more intelligent and better-spoken than this... Jib: Most of them are... it could just be this one. They're bound to have a variety of personalities, just like any sentient species.. Vex: True, but it seems like if this note came from an organized force might be more specific. This doesn't give us much information, but we do have a lead. Jib: Does it note any form of location? Vex: We know that there is a blue rock on planet Dot Dot Dot, but seeing as it is an entire planet, It would take forever to find it. Jib: Does it mention any..specifics about where it is on the planet? Vex: None whatsoever, unfortunately... We may be able to check some donut shipping routes and approximate their location from a recent delivery... Jib: Wait...*looks at the screen to the translator* Jib: It mentions a cave hole... I just might know what that is..It's a long story. Vex: Well then by all means lead the way; my ship is a one man craft, so I will just meet you there. Jib: *nods* Jib: *presses a button on a remote control, and a large rock transforms into Jib's ship, as it was cloaked* Jib: *Gets in the ship and starts flying away* Vex: *gets in his ship and goes into a portal to reach Subspace warp* *after about a half an hour, Jib reaches Planet Dot Dot Dot and lands* *Vex is already there* Vex: So, what's the plan? Jib: Well, the whole Nightmare Irk war..alliance things involves several non-nightmares and..things. So if we pose as on their side, we should be fine. But anyway, follow me. *Walks toward a large hole in the groun* Vex: *puts on his battle helmet, grabs two handguns, and follows Jib* Jib: See...I had to deal with an Irken criminal, Tilex, here a few years ago...I presumed he was living in it. Vex: Ah, I heard about Tilex. He was an escapee of the loony bin, right? Jib: I think so..I don't know much about him. But I know he's a maniac..so expect anything down there. *gestures to the hole, and jumps into it* Vex: alright. *turns on the helmet's scanners and jumps in after Jib* *They land in a small cave...full of random technology, both Irken and human, most of which is broken. Vex: This place is a wreck... *pulls a gun out of its holster and a flashlight comes on at the end of it, illuminating some of the room Jib:The guy is weird..anyway, I th-*A SIR unit in bad condition is crawling towards them* SIR unit: Mooan...The..the the...cheese pickles...*The SIR unit falls to the ground* Vex: *points his gun at the SIR unit* Vex: *walks over and picks the SIR unit up, fiddling with some circuitry in its head and attaching it to a battery he had in his PAK* *Apon closer examination, the SIR unit is a JEVI unit..and the small inscription on it's arm reads "JEVI" Vex: Hmm... This is one of those JEVI things like Mep. Vex: I may need a different adapter to get it working. *Vex fiddles with some more stuff and eventually JEVI's eyes begin to glow dimly* JEVI: ............... JEVI: ......Are you my commander? Vex: No, I am Irken Invader Vex. JEVI:............ JEVI: My core memory files are damaged...I do not know of an "Invader Vex". But, um, as a JEVI unit..my main directive is to serve, so I'm gonna do that. I wlll tag along for now, if you don't mind? Vex: Hmm... Core memory is down, huh? Well perhaps I can repair that, but in the mean time, tell me everything you can remember about this place. And yes, go ahead and follow. JEVI: Some kind of SIR unit.. a lot like me, but sort of..purple? And rusted..attacked me. Then a bunch of Irkens..but um, weird looking Irkens took me..somewhere... I can't remember where..but it was connected to this hole.. But, I do remember the entrance... *Walks over to a large, blue rock Jib: *follows* Vex: Interresting... Very interresting... Hmm... *walks over to where JEVI is* JEVI: This blue rock, here....*Pulls a small pebble off the rock, and it is attached to a stringe, which pulls back into the rock* *At that moment, a large hole folds open in the cave, and a ladder folds up out of it, now sticking out of the hole* Vex: Alright, here we go... *energizes handguns and begins to slowly and silently climb the ladder* Jib: *starts climbing down* JEVI: *Climbs down as well* *For a while, the rock just leads down against two stone walls.* Vex: *uses PAK legs to turn upside down and scout out the bottom of the ladder once he gets there* *Eventaully, they reach the meekrob base, showing a round metal double door with "WELCOME-GET OUT!" and the rest of the room being rocky and barren..and there is also a vaporized donut deliveryman on the floor* *The donut deliveryman is irken* Vex: Eugh... *turns right side up and goes up to the door to examine it* JEVI: *observes the vaporized Irken* Hmm..he's showing absolutely no signs of life. Vex: *whispering* the door is magnetically sealed. If you cover me, I can demagnetize it and get it open. Jib: *Steps down from the ladder* Jib: *nods* *two odd looking tools come out of Vex's PAK and he gets to work on opening the door* Jib: *Stands in position so Vex can de-magnetize the door* Vex: Alright... This is surprisingly easy. The Meekrob must think they have a better hiding spot than they really do. *a click is heard and the door's locks disengage* Jib: *Stands behind him, watching to make sure nothing comes in from the ladder* Vex: Ok, the locks are demagnetized. Now I suggest blowing in the door, maybe we can kill a few Meekrob in the proccess. Vex: *takes what looks like a roll of thick white tape and puts two strips of it in an "X" over the door* Vex that should do it. Now please do stand back and prepare for a firefight. Jib: *Stands back* JEVI: Eugh..*Climbs up a bit on the staircase and looks back, to stay as far away from the explosion as possible* Vex: *plugs a small device into the middle of the " tape" and stands back* *Vex hits a button and the door blows into the room, hitting a Meekrob on the way in and splattering him against the back wall of the room* Vex: GO GO GO! *pulls out guns and starts shooting into the room* *The room is a long hallway* Jib: *Runs into the room as well, slicing some meekrob with his Time sword* Vex: *runs in and shoots one Meekrob holding a donut in the face* Meekrob: ILL KILL YOU UP YOUR FACE, IRKEN! *flies at Vex* JEVI: *Jumps on the head of a meekrob, and stabs it in the head, killing it* Vex: *pulls out a plasma sword, crouches down, raises the blade above him, and another Meekrob flying at him gets sliced cleanly in half* Meekrob: This is all very strange! I didn't expect some kind of Irken Inquisition! Vex: No one expects the Irken Inquisition! Jib: The note mentioned a test subject...should we look for some kind of lab? *To Vex Vex: *shoots the Meekrob through the heart* Go ahead. I can hold them back. Jib: *Looks around the hallway, slicing some meekrob in the process* Vex: *slices a few more apart and also looks around the room* Jib: *Notices one room is marked with the cliche "caution" symbol.* Jib: I think I found it! Vex: *tosses the roll of C4 to Jib* Jib: *Places the C4 on the door* *some of it Vex: *sees a Meekrob about to jump on Jib and shoots it squarely in the head* Hurry up, I think there are more coming! Jib: *Backs up and activates the C4* *the door shoots into the room in a quick burst* Jib: *Dives and rolls into the room* Vex: *runs in after Jib and uses the wrecked door as well as a PAK soldering feature to block the door so they can investigate* JEVI: *Had also came into the door..delayed message, sorry* Vex: It will take some firepower to get in here, and I think we have it all right here. *turns to look at a huge rack of Meekrob weapons* *The lab is filled with containment tubes, which are spilled with species of several different kinds, dotians, irkens, even humans.* *filled, not spilled Vex: This is odd... I could expect some Dotians and even Irkens, but Humans all the way out here... It's odd... Vex: I wonder which one of these is our test subject. They all look like they've been through a test or ten. Jib: *looks around* Yeah..the fact that they managed to get irkens in their puts me on edge.. Jib: Wait a minute...*looks to a slightly larger container, connected to several computers* Vex: *touches one of the tubes with a young Irken in it* I knew this one... He was an intern for me so he could get into a Vortian training center a few years back... He had so much potential. Vex: *lets his hand slide off and walks over to Jib* Jib: *walks over the the larger container* Jib: This one is connected to several computers, so..it might be used for the "current" test subject.. Vex: A reasonable assumption. I don't speak Meekrob, but I may be able to get some more information out of this... *takes the translator from before out and puts it on the table so it scans the screen and shows a translated version on a viewscreen* *there is a familar irken inside, having grey eyes and a cloth over his mouth* Vex: Hmm. You were right, this is for the current subject. Take a look. Jib: *looks at the screen* Screen: "Current subect: Irken "Plag". Due for AI-processing in...two minutes. Vex: Two minutes... We need to get him out without triggering any automatic procedures. I will handle the mechanical components, you keep the computer system stalled as long as you can. His life depends on it. Jib: *nods* Jib: *Opens the command prompt on the computer, and boots random programs from it, in order to lag the system* Vex: *goes over and begins turning off everything to the tube, including life support and temperature regulation* Alright, I have five minutes to get him out or he may drown in his own life support serum. Can you try to disengage the electromagnet clamps? Jib: *tries "disengage/security" *clamps on about five pods disengage including the ones on Plag's pod* Vex: Good work! Alright... *takes some tools out and begins to siphon the liquid into a drain on the floor* *the tube empties and Plag slumps against one wall of the tube* Vex: Now... Let's see... *takes a glass cutter out and begins to cut a small hole for Plag to get air while he works on getting it permanently open* *Nearby, a tube containing what looks like a half-mechanized Dotian begins to crack* Vex: That isn't good... JEVI, give us some cover! JEVI: *Swords fold out, and he guards behind them* Vex: *takes out a handgun just to be safe and keeps working. The braces disengage and the tube falls off it's mounts and smashes on the ground* Plag: *Crawls out of the tube* Vex: Done! *rushes over to Plag and stabs a syringe into him to counteract any maladies or serums* Plag: I'm...not gonna make it...*Is noticeably severally injured, beyond the saving of medical help* Vex: Plag... You can make it... Just stay here. *rushes over and mixes up a vial of something* Plag: ...But as I have been conscious throughout my time here, let t be know..let be known what horrors take place here..*Falls to the ground* *it *Vex pours the vial into Plag's mouth and props him up so it flows into his stomach* *By that time...Plag is not breathing. It's too late.* Vex: *swears under breath* Vex: *turns to Jib* He's dead... Jib: ...... *The screen on the computer reads "AI processing...NOW" Vex: What the heck? *runs over and shoots at least twenty holes in the computer* *The computer suddenly starts spazzing error messages* Vex: *is obviously quite distraught* Jib: ....Anyway...though it's not what we wanted to happen...now, we at least..know. The mystery, the wondering, the question..is gone. *The tube containing the mechanized Dotian bursts open* Vex: But so is Plag... I wonder... If I had gotten here sooner... If I had done more... Could I have saved him... Jib: No...you couldn't ha- Vex: *grasps the gun by his side and turns to face the broken tube* *The mechanized dotian is now charging at Vex and Jib, screaming loudly* Vex: *fires a few ineffective shots and dives out of the way, behind the destroyed computer.* Vex: That tech! It was the same stuff that they used on Tark! Mechanized Dotian: AAAAAAAAAAAAH *Fires..time residue? out of an arm canon, and a white laser comes flying toward Jib* Jib: *Dives out of the way* Vex: What the- *looks at his PAK for a minute and then focuses back on the battle* No... It shouldn't come to that... *in a hushed voice* Jib: *Fires laser gun at the mechanized Dotian, despite it being almost ineffective* Vex: *takes a new ammo clip off of his belt and snaps it onto the gun, throwing the old one at the Dotian* Vex: *fires Tesseract bolts at the Dotian's arm cannon* Vex: They must've improved the design greatly... It looks like a no alloy hard steel frame with multi variable rapid response integrators... *kinda mumbling to himself while shooting* *The Dotians arm cannon malfunctions* *The mechanized Dotian is trying to use the arm cannon again, but it's not wokring, and electric sparks are coming from the arm canon* Vex: Jib, do you have grenades? If so, now would be a really good time to use them! Jib: Yeah, but such grenades would light the whole room on fire...they only work outside.. *All of the sudden, the dotian's arm canon explodes, and the dotian falls to the ground* Vex: Agh! *ducks behind a table, but shrapnel rips up one of his legs* Vex: RRRGH... *clutches his leg* Jib: Ow...*rips out a piece of metal that got stuck in his arm* Vex: *looks back up to see if the Dotian is dead or not* *A piece of metal has flinged into some kind of trip wire, and it barely manages to set it off* *An alarm suddenly goes off* Vex: You HAVE to be kidding me... We should get out of here! I got all the information from the lab in a micro drive. Mission complete! We just need to rig this place to blow and we will leave no trace. *All of the containment tubes lower into the ground, and the exits are sealed with metal* Vex: *uses PAK blaster to blow a hole in a wall* Let's go before more Meekrob show up! Vex: *runs out of the room, guns ablaze with plasma* *Jib and JEVI follow* Vex: *smashes a Meekrob's head against a door handle, smashing through its "skull" and into its brain* Vex: *sees the last emergency door closing* QUICK! *sprints and slides under the closing door* Jib: *manages to slide under as well, just barely making it* Vex: Great, another hallway... Jib: Most of the doors are sealed even tighter...probably as emergancy precaution..we probably shouldn't blow any more doors open either, since it would get us caught... Vex: In that case, we may have to venture further under... There might be a teleport station or something we can use to get out of here. Jib: That might work..but, for now..*points to an open door at the end of the hallway* Vex: It's worth a try. *walks over to it and steps in quickly, pointing his gun around the room* Jib: *steps in as well* *It is the meeting room..there are several tables, one consisting of an empty box of donuts, and computers surround the room* Vex: Hmm... *walks over and inspects a computer* *The door to the room is suddenly sealed behind them* Vex: *draws his other gun and sweeps around the room* Voice on an intercom: *It sounds a lot like Jib's voice, but cracking, and with an oveconfident tone: "You really did it..breaking into this place in the most unsubtle way. But in case you didn't notice, you're kinda stuck now...and we've got "JEVI" back where he belongs now. So why don't you, um..sit in a corner and think about what you've done? Vex: Who is this? Voice on the intercom: Erm..that is none of your concern. Vex: What do you want with us? Voice on the intercom: ....You pose a threat. Both you with you're technology, and other-me with his fancy sword. Vex: Other you? You're Nightmare Jib, aren't you? Voice on the intercom: Nope...close guess, though. Voice on the intercom: But that's not important right now. *The intercom shuts off* Vex: Great, this is just wonderful.... We completed the mission but now we're trapped in here... Jib: We're probably gonna end up like Plag and those tube things..there's no way out... Vex: there might be a way out, but I certainly don't see one... Hmm... *takes out a welder from his PAK and starts cutting off a sheet from the wall, revealing some wires* Vex: Unlike you might see in a movie, I, despite being proficient in wiring, have no clue what these do... Jib: *Walks over to the wires* That must be the security system..cutting one of the wires could...maybe, one of them could unseal the door? Vex: That was my thinking as well... *Vex just starts tearing out wires hoping that some of them connect to the door mechanism* Vex: Now an electromagnetic door needs electricity, so if we just destroy everything, it will, in theory, open. Jib: But..couldn't the wires also trigger an alarm if tampered with? A certain wire, perhaps? Jib: But that plan is worth a shot either way.. Vex: We are already in enough trouble as is. Even if we trigger an alarm, we have a better chance than if we sit and wait. Try the wires in that large conduit. *Vex tosses Jib an extra welder to start messing with the wiring* Jib: *Notices that the blue wires in the conduit seem to direct towards the door, and starts cutting them* Jib: *cuts the last blue wire, and the door to the room opens* 1 Vex: Good job. Let's get out of here before something else uncalled for happens. Vex: *activates plasma sword and peeks around a corner looking for guards* Jib: Wait..look..*Points to a door with a sign that reads "Nightmare Zyl" in fancy writing, for some reason in irken* Vex: Nightmare Zyl is dead, Jib... We both watched him die... Vex: It is undoubtedly some kind of trap. Jib: Yeah...I knew he was dead...I wa-mm..nevermind.. Vex: *looks curiously at Jib* Jib: I was gonna say that, it could have been his room at some point..hence the sign... Vex: Indeed. He was seen in a report along with a few Meekrob and Knox... He was probably in league with this organization. Nevertheless, I would be surprised if it was not rigged to catch us. Jib: Yeah, I hadn't thought of that..we should probably avoid it, then.. Jib: But I thought, being Nightmare Zyl's room, it might contain somethign important..something he left behind? Vex: We must weigh the risk... I suggest we do not enter for risk of capture, as it would compromise everything, but if you can find a safe way to enter without triggering anything, I can keep watch and help disable any security systems I can from out here. *The door to the room they were stuck in sudden falls down* *JEVI walks out of it* Vex: *waks over to a wall panel and puts a small device on it that is able to hack the lock systems, opening the door* I suggest against it, but- what the heck? *holds up the plasma sword* JEVI: *Walks over to them* ....I seem to know a lot about how to disable this place's technology. I do not know why that is... Vex: Well that's... Helpful... Vex: JEVI, do you know how to disable the systems in that room? *points to the Nightmare Zyl room* JEVI: .....Yes. *Walks into the room* Vex: *peeks into the room and watches JEVI work* JEVI: *Rips off some wall paper, revealing several wires. He rips out all of the wires and places them in a trash can.* Vex: Hmm... JEVI: ...The trap was wired to the safe containing Nightmare Zyl's valuables. Had it been opened, several explosives would have went off under the room. Vex: *walks over to the safe and places the same mechanism on it, and the locks soon disengage* Good work, JEVI. *vex sees two bars of c4 on the sides of the safe walls* Vex: These might be useful after all... * takes the now disengaged bars and continues to look in the safe* *The safe has a log file with "PLANS" written in marker on it, a gameboy, for some reason, and a jar that full of pink liquid that reads "Xerians" Vex: Hmm... *takes the log file out but puts the rest in his PAK to study later* Perhaps this log will tell us how to get out of here... Vex: Hmm... These plans mostly just include what we know, but look here. This is interesting. *points to one part of the log and hands it to Jib* Jib: *Looks at it* The log reads: Time Residue, in huge amounts, can destroy entire dimensions...so with that, I can destroy EVERY SINGLE DIMENSION THAT OPPOSES ME! Either they obey, or they die...and of course, since that Knox fellow is gonna want SOME of the power, as well as the meekrob, Z-14 will go first. NO ONE can oppose me...Ahahahahhahahaha! When mastered, Time residue can transport the user just about anywhere...but at the same time, it can kill the user. It's worth the risk, I think..so I could be unstoppable. No one could could capture one who is never in a single place! Vex: It seems to me that every single user of the time residue has planned to kill their partners to attain more power... Jib: Power craze, I guess. Jib: Once they've got it, they just want more of it..no matter what it takes.. Vex: Indeed. Knox Seems to be the only one who was actually able to get anything out of it, and now he is dead too... Jib: Most of the users end up dying at the hands of the residue itself, too.. Vex: Indeed. If Knox was alive, we might be able to reverse engineer the system he used and- Oh, who am I kidding... That stuff is better unknown. Jib: yeah, no kidding... Anyway, the log mentioned teleporting through use of time residue...surely, being tied in with Knox and Nightmare Zyl, this place would have it, and..this base being several feet underground with only one exit that's sealed...could that be our way out? Jib: Nah, too dangerous... Vex: If we could get our hands on sometime residue, we may be able to use the plans in that report, but the risk would be high... Jib: Thing is, though...do we have any other options? Vex: It doesn't seem like it, no... Vex: Wait a minute... I think I know where some time residue is in here... When we walked by the reactor room earlier I think I saw some of it... JEVI: ..........Mhm. The entire base is powered by time residue. The lights, the machines, the whole thing. Vex: That seems... Dangerous... JEVI: It's dimwitted, I know, but that's the point...if it's ever intruded, they figured they would self destruct, thus killing all of the enemy soldiers. Vex: Then I assume that if any more security systems are disrupted, we are all blown sky high... We need to be careful. JEVI: It's only used in extreme cases, usually..now, shall I lead the way to the reactor room? I know it's exact location.... Vex: Take us the least traveled and safest way. Perhaps an engineering hall or something like that? JEVI: ....There is a personal hallway for the superiors..however, said superiors are gone, so it should be safe, and the common meekrob can't enter. Vex: Good, how do we get there? JEVI: ..I have an access card..it formally belonged to Nightmare Zyl. Follow me. JEVI: *Walks over to a door that says "DO NOT ENTER" and places a card into a keycard slot* *The door opens vertically* Vex: That was a bit blatant for a secret hallway, but oh well... *draws a gun and slowly steps in* *The superior hallway has several door, has painted gold walls, and carpet* JEVI: *Starts walking toward a door with a caution sign, and Jib follows* Vex: This seems expensive... *follows* Vex: And the gold is lavish for meekrobs... I assume Knox had a part in that detail... *Places the same keycard in the door to the reactor room, adn the doom opens* *The reactor room is huge, and mostly metal, and contains three large tubes, containing time reisdue* Vex: If you don't mind me asking, where did you get that key card...? JEVI: From Nightmare Zyl's room...I used it to escape this place. Vex: Escape? How did you escape the first time? *walks over to the tanks of residue and sees that there are pipes from them to the reactor core* JEVI: Well, through the ladder..it wasn't sealed before. *Jib and JEVI walk into the room* Vex: I think I can siphon some of this out to be used by us... It takes a special container, one that I happen to have. *Vex takes out one of the time residue containers that is gold and grey like the ones Knox used* *Suddenly, the door to the reactor room closes shut* Vex: *takes a PAK leg and stabs a hole in the conduit, letting glowing white liquid flow into the small container* Vex: That isn't good, but if the teleportation works, it won't matter anyway. Voice on the intercom: *It is the same voice as before: "Heh, heh, ha...I've been watching you through JEVI's eyes this whole time. As you can see, you're trapped again....and with the press of a button, you're doomed. But eh...you don't know who I am, do you? Vex: Great, this lunatic again... If you want us dead so badly, why aren't we already dead? You are keeping us alive for some reason... Voice: ....You cannot inform those losers back at you're armada of this....it will remain a secret, even if it requires blowing up this whole place. Now, do you wanna see who I am before... *The transmission randomly cuts off* Vex: Uh huh... Sure.. *takes the canister of Time Residue and begins hooking up a device to it* *A door opens on a railed access bridge high above them *317 comes out of the door* Vex: Looks up, seems to be unsurprised, and keeps working* 317: Let's see here...oh yeah, there it is...*Presses a button on a remote control* Intercom: SELF DESTRUCT IN 30 Vex: *slips a device into the time residue conduit* Vex: So your play is just to blow us and all of your secret base up, as well as millions— maybe billions— of moneys worth of time residue? 317: Yup. As the boss says, this base has no further use being discovered. He doesn't want the empire finding out about this. I'm just following orders..sort of. 317: But either way, I'll be getting out of here now..*Presses another button on his remote control, and he is consumed by time residue, now nowhere to be found* Vex: You go ahead with that. Blow us to kingdom come. Tell your boss we're dead and the base is gone, but this is not over. *hits a button on his implant and a light inside the huge tank of Time Residue blinks* Jib: That other me is a jerk..but anyway, is that..thing done yet? Voice: SELF DESTRUCT IN 5 Vex: *pushes another button and scans himself, Jib, and JEVI* Done! Get ready to die! Vex: And... Stand perfectly still! Jib: WHAT?! Vex: Just trust me! *The self destruct alarm goes off* Jib: T_T *the whole base explodes and the device in the time residue goes off, killing everyone in the base and destroying everything* *About five miliseconds later, Vex, Jib, and JEVI are standing, unscathed, ontop of the huge pile of smoking rubble* Vex: See? It worked... Almost perfectly. *Vex's arm is missing, but soon reappears on his body* Jib: wha..I don't.... Vex: And the best part, our enemies think we are dead. We are here five hours after the explosion, but less than a second has passed! Jib: *Looks around, noticing that Planet Dot Dot Dot has a changed a lot in the short time...Caused by the large explosion, there are ash grey sploches in the ground...and most of the Dotians are absent, for some reason..* Vex: So now that everyone thinks we are dead, including the Control Brain, which will take a month or two to track us again because of the time distortion, we need to act fast and strike the enemy where it hurts. Jib: We'll have to find out where they're going next...but that's easier said that done..I mean, who knows how many secret bases they have? Vex: Indeed. There may have been locations in the rubble, but.... *reaches into PAK and pulls out the rest of the stuff from N. Zyl's safe and the jar of Time Residue* Vex: Perhaps the answer lies here... Jib: But maybe not..I mean, we know that...whoever's leading this time has quite a different set of plans..... Vex: Yes... I wonder who is leading it... No doubt they will be the hardest to get to. Jib: I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, then... Vex: Indeed... But now, from this moment on, we are at war... There's no armada, no treaties and declarations.. It's just us and them, and nothing will be the same. Category:RoleplaysCategory:Invader Jib UniverseCategory:Invader Vex UniverseCategory:FanonCategory:EpisodesCategory:Season 2 Category:Irken Conquest Category:Major roleplays Category:Stories